Don't Give Up
by DotsOnAWall
Summary: KakaSaku- Sasuke and Naruto died 9 months ago, and Kakashi and Sakura hadn't really kept talking. Can they finaly help each other past the horrors that happend so long ago, get out of this misery they've put them selves in and deal with new feelings?


Ok ive decided that kakashi is only 7 years older then her rather then 14 because i no alot of people dont like that about them.  
so

Kakashi 25  
Sakura 18 (and the rest of the rookie 9)

**

* * *

**

**Meeting Again**

She was sitting on her bed after a double shift at the hospital. She had saved a mans life today. She was thinking about what to have for dinner when there was a feeling of worry erupted in her.

Without thinking she ran out the door grabbing her bag as she went. _He better be ok. _

When she got to his house she didn't pause to knock on the door, she just opened it to let her self in. "Kakashi? Kaka-sensei?" She looked around the living room. _Bedroom._

As she went into his room she noticed the dark curtains were drawn across letting almost none of the moons light into the room. "Kakashi-sensei?" Her breath caught. "Kakashi."

He was on his bed, shirt off with a huge gash running from his left shoulder to just below his right rib. His right hand you couldn't see because all the blood coming from the cut right above his wrist. His pants were ripped from the knee down on his left leg. He had many more small cuts and scars from his battle. He also had the blood from his foes.

"Stupid!! Why don't you ever go to the hospital?!!!!" he kept his head turned away from her, "Sakura you know I hate hospitals. Besides it's only a few cuts and bruises."

"Kakashi-sensei I don't even know if I have enough materials to patch you up. This is way more then just a few cuts and bruises." She said as she put her bag on the bed and started to pull chakra to her hands.

After ten minutes of healing the wound across his chest she worked on the cut above his wrist. "Why do you do this?" "Hmm? What was that?" he asked still not turning his head toward her. "Why do you do this?" "I don't know what you're talking about."

She shook her head "don't play dumb Kaka-sensei. He humphed. "What?" "You're always calling me sensei. I haven't been your sensei in… about five years." Sakura smirked, "Why does it make you feel old kaka-sensei?"

He glared at the wall, "Yes it does. Are you going to stop im only seven years older then you?" "Hmmm I suppose I could stop … sensei, if" He turned toward her but not enough for her to see his face. "If you answer my question."

"All right Sakura I'll answer your question, but not now im to tired." Sakura knew it was a lie but she let it pass. "All right Kakashi. You're almost done now." He went back to looking at the wall.

Suddenly Sakura gasped. "DON'T MOVE!!! I MEAN IT!! ILL BE RIGHT BACK!" and with that she was gone.

After a minute she came back with a needle. He looked at her questioningly before turning back his head. "You got injected with a poison. If I don't give you the shot now you could die soon. When that was said she injected the needle into his stomach.

After all her work was done she got up and put her stuff together and walked out the door just like every single time she was there.

Three days after Kakashi had come back, Sakura was walking toward the hospital for her days shift when she saw Konahamaru about to run into her. A second before he was about to hit her, she spun around on her left foot and grabbed his arm as she went. "You know a ninja should be able to not hit someone when their running by." He turned around. "Oh Sakura-chan! HI!!" She laughed and let go of his arm. "Hi Konahamaru. How are you and where are you off to, to be in such a hurry?" His eyebrows frowned then lightened, "Hmm? Oh im late for a meeting with my team." "Whos your team leader? Is it someone I know??" she tilted her head to the side. "Well we don't really have a leader so Shikamaru-san is filling in till we do." Her eyes light up, "Shikamaru? Know kidding?" "Hai, He's really good." Well you better hurry you don't want to be late. Isn't that right Kakashi?

Kakashi appeared from the top branch of the tree. "WOAH! How'd you know he was there?" Looking from Sakura to Kakashi. "Oh years of practice ya know!" She laughed. "Tell Shikamaru Hi from me. All right?" Konahamaru started to run off, "Yeah of course. Oh bye Kakashi-san."

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" He looked at her (he was looking at the sky.) "Hmm? Oh, I was on my way to buy the latest Icha Icha Paradise book. "Why does that not surprise me anymore?" She shook her head. "Well I have to go to the hospital. Later!"

After her shift, as she was walking out the door, she saw Kakashi leaning up against the wall. Without a pause she followed him to the ramen shop.

Placing our orders we started talking about the mission he was sent on. "Sakura there's nothing to talk about and also it's a private mission. You're not allowed to know. Or not."Come on Kakashi!" She found it weird that she didn't even have to think about not putting the sensei at the end of his name, "You always tell me and then I tell you about my so so so much more boring life at the hospital."

Our ramen came_. Why won't he tell me? He always tells me!! _Sakura, no I will not tell you." "Why NOT??? You ALWAYS TELL ME!!!" _Did I mention that he always tells me?_

"Because it's a privet mission.

That never stopped you before!

Well it is now.

Kakashi!!!!!

…

Tell me what it was about!!

No

Please??!!

No

Kaka…

Sakura stop being annoying and eat your meal."

I knew he wasn't going to talk to I stopped trying. "Fine!"

When she was done eating she got up to leave. He paid for both of the meals and left before her even though she had stood up first.

She got home and walked straight into her room pausing to pick up a pictures that was sitting face down on her dresser. _Sasuke. Naruto. I miss you so much._

Forgetting her coat, she jumped out her window and ran through the streets till she came to the memorial. She knelt down in front of it and placed the photo in front of her. _Hi guys!!! I had lunch with Kakashi today. You know he asked me not to call him sensei anymore!!??!! He said it made him feel old. I wanted to say ya well your hair proves it!!! I didn't though. I like his hair. It's funny I though we would grow closer when you guys…_a tear ran down her cheek. _When you guys died. But we didn't, we just grew more apart. I mean sure well talk but. It's not the same. We only go out to eat when I heal him and he's be the dumbass that he is and doesn't go to the hospital. Every time he leaves for I mission that im not on I get scared and let's face it I don't go on a lot of missions. I wish I did, all that work at the hospital is going to make me prematurely grey. Hehe I know what you would say Naruto, "Sakura don't let granny-Tsunade pile you with work!!!!! You need to have a social life to!!!" I don't. Have one that is. You guys know that. Since you died im nothing anymore. _Tears were pouring down her face now. She was hunched over, in front of the photo. _You guys left me!!!!! _"How could you leave me??? HOW COULD YOU." She was shouting now and she was straitened up. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!?!?!!?!" She brought her hands up to her face. "How could you guys leave me all alone?! You just left."

She heard someone stand beside her and looked up. "Kakashi…." He knelt beside her. "They didn't want to leave you know. They didn't have a choice." "Yes they did. They could have come back." She sniffed, "No. I'm not angry at that. It's the fact that they didn't even think to bring me. I could have healed them. If I was there I could have saved them. They wouldn't have died."

"But they didn't even say goodbye. They just left." Kakashi put a hand up to the memorial. "Maybe they did and you never know, it could have been too hard to say goodbye." "Its one word goodbye. Or two if you Naruto, Goodbye Sakura. What's hard about that?" She put her hand next to Kakashi's. "Sakura, if you've never had to say goodbye to someone then you'll have know idea how hard it is."

He was staring at the memorial with a blank look. "Kakashi… I … if I …can we… can we spend more time together? I know it a cheesy but your all I have left and we still don't spend anytime together."

He turned and stared straight into her green eyes. She stared back with just as much force finding that she loved how his eye is black but can show so much emotion. For how long they stayed like that she had know idea. After about (she was guessing) 5 minutes he said "Sure I'd like that."

They stayed silent for the rest of the time they were there. After a while Kakashi felt something hit his shoulder. Sakura had fallen asleep. _So much pain. Amazing, she still looks beautiful with a tear stricken face. She never needed to hide her beauty. _He moved her so that she was curled up on his lap. _Konichiwa Sasuke, Naruto. I know Sakura was talking to you. I won't ask you what she said but I will hope that you'll take care off her. She's so lost. I haven't even been there for her. I feel horrible about it. Come and seeing her crying. It filled me with a sorrow I could never imagine. She always seems so collected. So put together. I knew she wasn't but what was I supposed to do? She's never lost some she cares about so much. I mean I know that she was broken up when her parents died but you two were able to put her back together. I don't think she ever forgot that. I guess I couldn't do that for her. I was swallowed in my own pain so that I couldn't help her. I will try though. Being here with her. Hearing her yell at you guys. Seeing her break down just a little put my eyes into perspective. I never forgot my promise, I will protect her know matter what. Even if I started late._

_Time for my next conversation. _Kakashi thought with a sigh.

_You guys are going to be the death of me. Sorry. Hey Rin. Obito. I talked to Sasuke and Naruto first today. As you already know Sakura's all torn up. I feel so bad. But I knew she was talking to them so I had a couple things to say that couldn't wait. The Memorial Day is coming up. So I won't see you in Monday week. God I hate that day. Why can't they just let the people who come here just come with out having everybody being here? Most of the towns don't even know anybody on here. They just come because it's a holiday and everyone else is going. The town's people can be so inconsiderate without even trying. _

He sighed._ I wonder what my life would have been like if you guys hadn't died. I wish I knew for certain if I could talk to you Rin. If your name should be on this memorial. I'm so confused about that though. You'd think I would know if you died but you left and I stayed. Should your name be on here? I wish I knew. I wish I knew you were still alive. Obito, I know Ive asked this many times before but please look over Rin. Also will you look over Sakura. I'm not sure if just Naruto and Sasuke can handle it. She in the worst state ever. _

He stayed at the memorial for three more hours before Sakura shivered and he took her home.

_Uggg morning. Mmmmm im so comfortable. And warm? Why am I warm?_ Sakura opened her eyes to see the familiar essence of her room. _I don't remember coming home yesterday. _She sighed, "Kakashi."

She got up and walked into her kitchen. "Hmmm what to eat? What to eat?" she pondered that looking through all of her cupboards. "I really need to go shopping." She sighed. "Ok I'll eat out while im shopping. That'll work."

She when back into her room to get a clean pair of clothes. Her outfit?- a light blue tank top that said "Oh I no that you didn't just mock my hair!!!" on the front with a little mini Sakura punch a hole in the ground. Ino, Hinata and TenTen had made it for her last birthday. She had on Capris with little ties at the ends and carried a yellow purse.

Ok what do I need to buy? She looked at her list. (Here the list)

Bread

Ramen

Strawberries

Tempura

Sushi

Brownie mix

Chicken

Other things I see in the store I want

All right lets shop.

Kakashi entered the store face in the latest Icha Icha Paradise book to go straight to the back of the store. Kakashi, not stopping his reading, picked up a packet of chicken flavored ramen and started to head to the cash register when he picked up on a familiar chakra signal. _Sakura Haruno._ He lifted his head to see her a couple isle down looking over the cakes and brownie mixes.

He walked over to where she was and stood leaning on the shelf behind her. "Hmmmm…? Cake or brownie? Cake or brownie?" She rocked back and forth as she tried to decide what one she wanted.

He, silently, got up off the shelf and walked to wear if she turned around she would hit him. He inwardly laughed at how she didn't even notice he was there. _Should I keep playing the game or say hi? Uggg I'll say hi._ "Its sad that you don't even recognize my chakra signal Sakura." She stood up suddenly "Eep!!" She turned around only to hit him and fall back into the shelf.

"Kakashi!! Hi. Oh, hey you know very well that I do know your chakra signal you just mask it with out trying." She pouted. He smirked under his mask. _I love making her annoyed. It's so much fun. She just gets rallied up so easily._ He took a step back to give her room. "Sakura you should be able to detect it with out trying. Im hurt." She gave him a sarcastic look "Oh yes Kakashi. I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you with out trying." Not trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as it was plainly displayed on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. "What im not allowed to buy food? I'll keep that in mind while I starve." He replied with a blank tone. "Right…. Well ive got to go pay so I'll see you round." She turned to walk away. After about five steps she turned as said "Kakashi…." He looked up. "Yeah?" Her eyes went to the floor, "thank you, for bringing me home… and talking to me last night." He gave her the happy eye crease, "No problem."

Since he was only buying one thing he was out of the store before her. She came out and saw him standing there. "Sakura, Genma wont spar with me, will you help me out?" she smiled, "Of course." _He's doing what I asked without bringing it up. Clever._

They took their stances and nodded. She charged forward bringing chakra to her fist. He jumped over her and ran into the woods. "All right. You wanna play hide and seek, your gonna regret it. She jumped into the trees hiding her chakra signal. _I will find you Kakashi. _

He was running from tree to tree. He could sense she was right behind her. "Kakashi stop running I can see you." He heard her yell. _She wants to play lets play. _

He disappeared and then came right behinds her. She turned kunai in hand she turned and came down onto him. He easily deflected it with another kunai. She sent three more almost instantly. He came behind her again and kicked her. She fell forward, somersaulting out of the tree. He followed only to be kicked upward into the sky. She jumped up to meet him.

From the village, the town could see Sakura and Kakashi above the trees with kunai's in their hands, sparring. He sent seven kunai's which she reflected. They both were smirking. Pushing chakra to her feet she charged forward in midair (Their still going upwards.)

She punched him and he caught it. Kick. Punch. Block. Kick. Block. Kunai. Punch. Block. Kick. Kick. Forward. Backward. They fell toward the earth as they were fighting.

They flew away from each other for just a second when the hit the ground. He was behind her in an instant with a kunai at her neck. She turned but he grabbed her and pinned her to a tree. (So there's tree – Sakura – Kakashi- )

"I win." He whispered in her ear. "Yes you do. Crap!!!" He smirked, "well I did teach you, ya know. Ive got to be better then you." She turned around so she was facing him. "And what did you teach me Kakashi?" she was looking serious now. "Sakura…" she smiled but it wasn't real, "I'm just messing with ya Kakashi. You did teach me things."

"Sakura I'm sorry. I did pay more attention to Sasuke and Naruto then I did you." She winced when he said their names. "But you were always the most delicate on the team. I always wanted to protect you because I was sure that you wouldn't be paying attention to anything but Sasuke. And for the most part that was true. But im still sorry."

She looked at him. "Don't be Kakashi. It's my fault, I was always going after him and not paying attention on what was around me.

Then she noticed that he was right on top of her. "Uhhh… Kakashi can you step back now?" "Hmm? Oh sorry." "No prob. Ummmm Kakashi…. Will you help me spar tomorrow?" he smiled, "Sure Sakura."

* * *

Ok ya my friends is fixings my other stori so ill put that up hopefuly tomarrow but i wrote this today and i think that its really good so ya 

I am updateing my other stori soon

3 xoxo-ak:P


End file.
